<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abandon all hope by Blackmoore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399058">Abandon all hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore'>Blackmoore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Native American/First Nations Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Wendigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1 writing prompt - The Paris catacombs weren't built as grave site storage, they house a much darker secret. The kind that goes bump in the night and plays with reality in the daylight.</p><p>Louis made a deal with ancient God's that backfired on him now he's stuck in the Paris catacombs eating anybody that wonders into the catacombs and sometimes to freak the human's out and he knows it could destroy the royal family but he's hungry, so hungry, always so hungry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abandon all hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis look's at the child that wondered into the catacombs but didn't know until he killed the child and started to feed on him that he realized that the human was not an adult but a child but continued to eat the child</p><p>The hunger was always there always under his skin, always starving, always hungry for more, always wanting an extra feeding, always hurting</p><p>Louis sniff's the air smelling more humans but he can't cross the ward his family erected to keep him in the catacombs trapped, forever hungry, alone.</p><p>Louis lays down on the floor and heard a noise as he closed his eyes and but bloody dead body images into the person's mind as he can never get to sleep his hunger gnawing at his stomach all the time he scared this one off screaming in fear of what he saw in his head the catacombs littered with dead bodies bloody and ripped apart messily</p><p>Louis looks around his home it's been home to him for years he has lost track of time and certainly what year it is to his hunger</p><p>He can thank his family once in a while for killing criminals and giving him the bodies of the dead, and he's sure they've tried killing him once or twice with disease ridden meat or laced with poison, he's thankful for his nose being able to detect or smell poison or diseases</p><p>Louis wanted to rip and bite and kill his family because they tried to kill him but as always didn't succeed in killing him because they couldn't do it themselves</p><p>If he could speak he has been muttering in his head (Weak, WEak, WEAk, WEAK) and the words in his head got louder and louder with revenge every day every month every year that passed he got angrier and angrier with rage in his mind and body poisoning It against humanity more to the brutal monster inside of him</p><p>The hunger took over less then a week being trapped with his fellow man he started to eat them because they ate it all he ate them after starving for a while the bones of the bodies littered the tunnels that lead deeper into the catacombs</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>